Supernaturals in a Clueless world
by SnowTime
Summary: Crossover with Demon Ciel as a wizard student and Sebastion as a dark arts teacher! the two were invited to Hogwarts and interestings things will be happening with the golden trio when they were found out! PLZ READ AND REVIEW!
1. Prolouge

**My first story~! I just love these kinds and saw that there aren't too many around and I got many ideas after reading others! A mixture of many ideas! Enjoy~!**

**Ready . . . . START!**

Demon Ciel POV~!

"Hmmm . . . . "

"Whats wrong Ciel? "

"Nothing. Just thinking about some stuff. "

It is now the 21st century. It has been more than 200 years since the human Ciel Phamtomhive 'died', and lived as a demon with Sebastian. The contract has long been voided, but the two still stayed with the other as they have developed a kind of friendship. Companionship. Sebastion still served Ciel like a butler, but Ciel has long mastered how to do everything himself including his powers after he was turned into a demon.

_'But still . . . eternal life is boring when one has nothing to do. I want something interesting to play with or happen. ' _

"Aahh, darn everything I'm bored! "

"Is that so." answered the equally bored Butler. As time went on, there were less and less pure souls and more corrupted ones that managed to summon them but all were killed on the spot, when they saw how dark their souls were.

_Sigh . . ._

"Nene Sebastian. "

"What is it?"

"Can you tell me some interesting stuff? Like if there are anything else besides angels, death gods, demons, and all the other stuff I've already met. "

"Well yes, there are plenty of other 'things' you haven't met. Like wizards for example. Vampires, werewolves, witches and the such. They even have a school for young wizards and witches"

"_Really_? That sounds _quite_ interesting. Tell me a bit more-"

_Flap, flap!_

"Hmm?" The duo exclaimed and turned towards their window.

"Whats an owl doing here? In broad daylight no less! " exclaimed Ceil.

"Hmm . . . " mused Sebastion.

_'There's something attached to its leg. A letter? '_

"Hmm . . . interesting! " a smirk spread across him fine face.

"What is it? Let me see!" Ciel exclaims and grabbed the letter out of the butlers hands.

**Hogwarts School of Magic and Wizardry**

**Dear Mr. Phantomhive and Mr. Michealis**

**It has come to my attention that we are in need of a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher; I was hoping that Mr. Michealis could be our new teacher. As for you, Mr. Phantomhive, we would love it if you could attend our school as a student and help protect our students. I would prefer if you use an owl for a response.**

**Albus Dumbledore.**

_Smirk_

_Finally something interesting._

"Sebastian."

"Yes bocchan?"

"Things are finally going to be interesting after so long, lets do this!"

"Yes indeed"

Two pairs of eyes flashed. One, with reddish pink eyes and catlike pupils. The other, with deep blood red eyes also with catlike pupils throughout the room.

"Finally" the two chorus and smirked.

_**Since this is my very first fanfic, I would be very happy if my readers would review and tell me how I did. If I don't get any, well basically means I did horribly and I won't update it anymore I guess. I would try to update this daily or once every 2~3 days. THANKS~!**_


	2. Introductions

**In my first post I forgot to write something important~ that is- I ****_DO NOT_**** OWN THESE TWO AWESOME MANGA/BOOK! OH! AND IT ****_WON'T_**** HAVE YAOI!**

* * *

At the platforms . . .

"Hmm . . . ? Are you SURE there is such a thing called a _9 and 3/4 Platform_ HERE?"

"Yes bocchan, I'm quite sure. See, take a look." Sebastian chuckled, motioning to a group of young redheaded wizards, who simply ran through a brick wall. Ciel's small mouth dropped, watching them in shock. His shock only gained an amused chuckle from his guardian. Sebastian led him toward the brick wall, a hand on the boys shoulder guiding. But Ciel still didn't trust him quite yet though.

"You go first. If you run DO headfirst into the brick wall . . . well, you're _not_ going to be taking me down with you."

"Hai, hai " replied the _amused _butler. He was a blur as he took off through the barrier. Ciel cursed and took off after him as well. Inside the platform, Sebastian was already seated and the little ex-earl plopped down next to him.

"So . . . do you know anything about this school at all?" Ciel asked, leaning a porcelain cheek onto a fragile palm. The dark haired man only nodded, before beginning to explain a bit about the magical world. Ciel was even a bit intrigued, asking questions every now and then.

After arriving at the school, the two walked toward the headmasters office in silence.

I**nside the office:**

Dumbledore POV~

_Hmm . . . I manage to get the two their consent, but they are beings that should not be taken lightly. Demons- beings who are very 'rare' since few people actually seen them before that are basically immortal and incredibly strong-both physically and mentally. They do not yield, they do not obey, unless they're in a contract with someone. I actually MANAGED to get the two to help out in this war, well not REALLY since they only said they would work at the school/ not help fight the war. But still, they will be incredible assents to this war as long as they're not our enemies. IF they were, then we would be truthfully and fully be defeated since demons can basically destroy a country or two themself and magic is only less then half as effective on them._

"Sighhh" he should really be grateful that Voldmorte hasn't found out about the two and get his hands on them. If he had (shudders) I don't even want to think about it.

_Clank, swish, clonk._

_Step, step, step._

_So they're finally here eh. The duo devil that travels and makes contracts in pairs. Also the most renowned ones. Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian Michealis._

_Ciel X Seb POV~_

_Hmm . . . so this is the person that actually had the nerve to ask favors from demons eh? Very bold of him, this old man. I'm impressed. _the two demon thought in union.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, The supposedly new 'student'."

"Pleasure to meet you. I am Sebastian Michealis, the new Defense against Dark Arts teacher."

"A pleasure to meet you two too." replied the headmaster.

_Hmm . . ._ the two mused.

"I will get straight to the point. You DO know what Sebastian and I ARE don't you?"

" . . . . . "

"Are you actually in your right mind to actually ask FAVORS from us? It may not be directly stated, it is quite obvious when we _clearly_ aren't wizards."

"Yes I know that someone like me asking favors from your kind IS a bit much but . . . I had to get to you two before Voldmorte lay his hands on you. If you two sided with them, even the prophecy won't save us. So to put it simply, I was desperate."

"HA! Desperate enough for you to actually call us out, not that we really mind you know." replied an all too happy Ciel.

"?"

"You see, bocchan and I was quite bored with nothing to do so we agreed to your letter. We haven't had something interesting like this happen in a long time and bocchan himself is quite curious about the wizard world."

"I . . . see."

"Oh, one more question. Do I HAVE to pose as a _student_? Can't I just change myself into an adult? That way, it's easier for me to go around."

"Sorry, but no."

_Ciels' eyes flashes red irritatingly and groans inwardly. 'This is going to be one hell of a year.'_

_Behind a composed face, Sebastian smirked. 'Heh, this is going to be one interesting year.'_

And the two walked out toward their next destination.

Behind, a worried headmaster thought, 'I didn't make the wrong choice did I? Asking them to come to this school?' Little did he know, that those thoughts would come back and haunt him.

* * *

**End of chapter 1! Not very long, but I tried! Plz review and tell me how well I did! And like I said before, I'll try to update daily of people are interested, for now before school starts. 8/18/12**


	3. The Mysterious boy

**My 3rd chapter~ Please READ and REVIEW!**

_'what'= mental link chatting~_

* * *

_In the corridor~_

_'What do you think about our new . . . boss?'_

_'He is wise, and very strong willed. Not bad at all, our new, ahem, boss. Now, we need to go and prepare our grand stage, and make our appearance, no?'_

_Smirk_

_'Very well, lets go and see how long this game shall last and who shall come out victorious.'_

And the two walked silently and stealthily to their stage.

* * *

Harry trio POV~

"Heeeey! HARRY!" two excited voices called out.

"Hey Ron. Hermione. Good to see yall." answered Harry in an equally excited voice.

"Yeah! Good to see you too man-"

"CAWAHAHA! Can't catch meeeee!"

The trio turned to the source of the interruption. The source of interruption was of course, none other then Peeves. Who knows how mischievous he is by teasing students, taking their stuff, and the yadayadayada. This time it seems though, apparently, he took some kind of scroll from a cute boy with greyish-blue haired and median length hair, along with slight build and two deep blue stormy eyes. Peeves was teasing him by flying around with it above the him in the air, making him reach for it. '_Oh boy. Can't he just stop doing this?_'

"Hey, give it . . . _BACK you darn thing!" _exclaimed the small boy reaching for his scroll.

"No waaaayyyy! And you can't make me! CAWHAHAHA!"

"Oh _really?_" and all of a sudden, his two blue eyes flashed red. _BLOOD_ red with a catlike pupils. (_Shudder)._ What. THE HECK? I blinked and they were back to blue. '_Strange,_ w_as I hallucinating?' _But something tells me that I wasn't, and that was Peeves. He was shaking, and looking absolutely_ horrified._

"I'm sorry." he stammered. "Please have this back and_ PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEE!"_ Peeves cried while flying full speed away. The boy look satified and casually walked away.

_WHAT. JUST HAPPENED? _I mean really, Peeves asking for_ FORGIVENESS? _If he could beg for forgiveness, then even the sky will fall down.

"What, just happened?" asked Ron. "My eyes and ears didn't just deceived me did they? I mean really. PEEVES begging for forgiveness? I mean that's just impossible isn't it?"

"Did you two noticed how that boys' eyes flashed red for a second?"

Nod, nod. "We did." replied the two in union.

"and it seems like we were the only ones." added Hermione.

"We need to research on him. I mean, someone that can make even Peeves to beg for forgiveness can' t, _absolutely can't_, be something ordinary. And we need to figure out about the red eyes part. Lets each an eye out for him, because he might be something far dangerous than we could ever know."

'Nod.'

The trio agrees, and starts to plan.

_Now meanwhile . . . _

_'Hey Sebastian.'_

_'Yes bocchan?'_

_'When is this darn 'sorting' gonna start?'_

_'Soon my lord, very soon.'_

_And things will finally become interesting. The two thought as the announcement came on announcing that the sorting shall begin. _

_The Beginning, of Everything. That, shall one day become a legend._

* * *

**Are my chapters too short? should I maybe try to make them longer? I DO try to update daily for now though. But _PLEASE_, I would love some more reviews, even though I got more than what, 70 viewers, I only get like ONE review for every 20 people. So PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW! I need to know opinions!**

_**Based on kareso review idea, I shall bring Grell into the story later~ It shall be quite funny~ So Sebby, sorry~**_


	4. The Sorting

**THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS FOR HELPING ME! Especially PotionLady and Paxloria for telling my errors thanks!**

* * *

Ciel POV~

Ciel was standing near the doorway, sweeping the lot with his deep blue eyes. He had been invited to sit with the first years but he politely declined. Since sitting and standing made no difference to him, he would prefer to stand, than sit with the first years and getting mistaken as a first year.

Ciel sighed. Even though I am more than 200 years their elders, they certainly _DO NOT_ respect me. What was that about 'respecting your elders'. HA! I wonder who made that up!

_'Well of course Ciel, that was as expected. You look no older then they are, and they also do not now our race nor age.'_

_'Get out of my head and stop spying on me Sebastian.'_

_'Haha, yes bocchan.' and slipped out of his mind._

Ciel felt a slight, mischievous smirk play on his lips, as the students got called up one by one to their perspective houses. His smirk only got bigger,when he heard the lady in green call his name. As he made his way to the stage, he could feel people gawk at him._ 'Of course, he always had that effect on others for as long as he lived.' _Thought Ciel.

The green-dressed woman watched him with a weary smile, as he hoisted his short body onto the rather tall chair. The old hat was now securely placed on his head, as he winced, hearing its deep, raspy voice drawl out his name.

_"Well, well, Ciiieelll Phantomhive, eh? Never had one of your kind before, quite an honor to meet one of the great species. Ahh I see . . . you've been through quite a bit . . . my my, what is this?" _People leaned in curiously, wondering how on earth a boy that young/age could have already been through so much already._ "Hmm . . . now where to put you . . . You've got quite a bit of courage, excessively bright beyond your years . . . not very friendly however . . . very polite indeed . . . I'm sure you've had __years _to practice, haven't you? But you're more of the dark type even without you being a, ahem, never mind. So I think the best choice is…SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted, making the boy irritated, the annoying voice ringing in his over-sensitive ears.

People cheered as he set down the hat and eyed the Slytherin table warily, before making his way to it and sat down beside an overly excited blond. After about another 30 minutes, the sorting was finished and the teachers were introduced.

One by one the teachers introduced themselves, and what they teach. Finally, it's Sebastians' turn.

"My name is Sebastian Michealis. I am the new Defense against Dark arts teacher, pleasure to meet you all." he said in his overly smooth voice which made the girls swoon.

And then, it was finally over.

"First years! Follow me!" snapped the head of the house of Slytherin.

As everybody at his table made their way to him, Ciel stayed behind and instead, made his way to Sebastian.

_(Mental link)_

_'Sebastian. Where is the dorm that the headmaster gave us?'_

_'Oh that. The headmaster was smart enough to not room us with the others. He gave me a key to a small cozy house in the forbidden forest. Smart isn't he? Especially since students are not permitted there, and the creatures there knows not to get near us, so it's the perfect place.'_

_'Quite so. Lets go.' and the two made their way through the door, people and hallways. To their new 'home'.p_

* * *

Harry POV~

The three of us stared, as the mysterious boy who we found out later was named Ciel made his way to our new DA professor. He went to him and stare for a few seconds at him as if he was talking to him, and then the two walked away seemly, without a care in the world. Of course, the other students gave them curious looks, wondering where they were going, and what their relationship was, as they walked away.

"Hey!" hissed Hermione. "Those two are suspicious. _Definitely_ suspicious. Did you see the looks they gave to each other before walking away? It was as if they were mind talking to each other!"

"Yeah, I saw it. It _did_ look that way." I agreed. "Besides where are they going? Ciel should be going to his dorm, not with our teacher. And whats their relationship with each other? This is getting weirder and weirder. If he's the same thing as Ciel, then we _got _to find out what they are. I mean, what if they're working with you-know-who? Even if they aren't, those red eyes are definitely not normal."

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Ron.

The two swirled their heads to him. "What is it?!" they exclaimed.

"Um, can you two chill and back away a bit so I can _talk_?"

Nod nod. And they each took a step back.

"Okay. I remember hearing the hat say something about, '_an honor to meet one of the great species'. _What is this 'great species'? If we figure that out, we may figure out what they are maybe!"

_SHOCK._

They two stared at Ron in shock. '_Did Ron, THE Ron, say something smart for once?_' the two thought at the same time.

"Hey! Stop it with the 'he just said something smart' shock look!" yelled Ron.

Hermione was the first to get out of it. "I never heard of this great species before, but I can try to look it up and find information about it."

"Yeah, you do that while the two of us keep an eye out for them for now. Lets go."

And the trio exits the stage.

_Meanwhile~_

The two have already settled in their new 'home'.

"Sebastian, did you see that kid named Harry Potter with his two friends? I purposely let them see my eyes when that darn_ thing_ took my scroll, and decided to tease me! Well, I showed that thing who's the boss. Things will be getting interesting and more interesting around here. No doubt that those three would be swooping around to find out what we are."

"Haha bocchan. You really love to manipulate people."

"Of course! Those three are going to be so easy to manipulate! No doubt that they would be playing right into our hands without them even know it! HAHAHAHAHA!"

_'Finally, our boring eternal life shall get interesting. Starting from them.'_ The two thought and chuckled darkly.

* * *

**Alright. This chapter is done. And I thank my reviewers again for telling me where I made errors, giving me ideas and telling me their opinions. Thanks again! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Oh almost forgot! I tried to make this chapter longer. Hope yall enjoy~!**


	5. Divination class

**5Th chapter~ Enjoy~Sighh . . . I'm tired.**

* * *

Ciel POV~

_The next morning~_

_. . . . ._

_These are my classes eh?_

**Transfiguration **

**Charms **

**Potions **

**Divination **

**Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**Muggle Studies**

_What the heck?_ Muggle_ studies? Why would I need that? Who know oh, how well I know_ muggles.

Smirk. _Lets see who should be teased first._

_A little time skip~_

Time flew by, and now Ciel is currently in his third class: Potions.

Potions wasn't too bad, he had to admit. This Snape is quite the interesting character. He reminded the little lord of an old playmate.

"Mr. Phantomhive, can you tell me exactly what a polyjuice potion is capable of achieving?" Ciel looked up from his thoughts, the same blank/bored look on his facial expressions.

"A polyjuice potion gives you the complete form of the person you are trying to disguise as. For example," he began, waving his free hand, the other supporting his cheek. "If the person you want to disguise as, has a prosthetic limb, a leg lets say, the potion is capable of removing your current leg, and grow that fake limb. When the potion wears off, your leg will return back to its original state." Ciel replied, his deep blue orbs, gazing at the professor. Snape merely smirked.

"Ten points to Slytherin." A few gaped at him, and the Slytherins cheered as he twirled and fiddled with his wand.

And thus, his day dragged by, consisting of the boy outsmarting his other fellow students, and gaining more points for his house. The Slytherins were quite happy with him. While upon him leaving his classes, a few patted his back, earning glares that could kill. One thing these children would have to learn is: Do NOT touch Ciel Phantomhive randomly like he's your friend unless he gives you permission. He really hoped they had gotten that threw their thick skulls. Lunch came and flew by, much to the little demons distaste.

On the way to his next class, Potions, he happened to bump into Sebastian. The startled boy glared at the older male, earning a pat on the head. "How was your day so far, Ciel?" The demon questioned, leaning down slightly, as the boy shrugged his shoulders, smirking.

"That Snape character is quite intriguing. A bit devious, but also cunning. He should make a good pawn if needed."

"Heh, is that so? I hope to meet and chat a bit with him sometime and see for myself." And Sebastian walked on toward his class.

'Meet and chat with him eh?' Ciel thought as he too, walk toward his next class: Divination. 'Sighhh, but still, I'm bored, lets tease this person a bit, shall we?

* * *

"Alright class, quiet down!" commanded Professor Trelawney.

The classroom went silent one by one, until you could even hear a feather drop.

"Hello class." she said with false sweetness. "I am Professor Trelawney. As you all know, I teach divination. If you master it, it could one day save your life. Now begin!" And everyone busied into action.

Ciel sighed as he listen to her little 'speech'. She was hardly better than an old hag, than Madam Red herself! A sigh escaped his lips, as she poured tea into everyone's cup, so that they could decipher omens. He sniffed the poorly-brewed tea, and sipped it quickly, since he couldn't taste it either way.

He watched as she shuffled from one person to another, declaring all this weird crap here and there. And finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't want to do this." He said with a flat tone, as Ms. Trelawney frowned, and shuffled over.

"You haven't even tried yet, my boy!" She stated in an airy tone, waving her arms around.. Ciel merely crossed his arms, as the woman sighed, and took his cup. When Mrs. Trelawney peered into his cup, she screamed, dropping the cup. Sadly the rather pretty tea cup shattered into a dozen pieces. Students stared at him, as Ciel stared at her, a small smile upon his lips.

"Y-you, what _are_ you?" rasped the trembling professor who was scooting away from Ciel on the floor.

"Exactly as you have seen, young one. You shouldn't try to intrude on _our_ privacy or you would _die_. But it seems you _do_ have some power as a seer, not a lot, but I do congratulate you to see a bit of my true form." he whispered, as he leaned next to her ear. The other students strained their ears to try and hear what they were saying.

"S-stay away from me!" she screamed as she backed up quick and fled the room.

"Hmpt. That's what she gets for trying to look where she shouldn't look." he said slyly. His two eyes flashed red.

Everyone blinked. And they were back to normal. 'What. the heck was that!' they all thought. They all started to whisper among themselves.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah! I could have sworn I saw red!"

"OMG!"

When one of them finally gotten the courage to ask, the bell rung, leaving the question unasked. And Ciel left just like that, without a care in the world, out the door.

_'Was that merely a trick of the light?'_ they all thought.

* * *

**So, how was that? not too shabby? I haven't decided which book this should start from so someone choose for me! I won't update regularly cause i got all honors class and they are hard man! but i'll try people! **

**And to answer some or yalls reviews, since Ciel and Sebastian are demons, shouldn't it be demons nature to look down on other 'inferior' beings? And i havent read the harry potter books in a while so i dont remember too much. sighhh, I'm too lazy right now. **

**Grell shall come in about 2 chappies! HOORAY! IM EVILLLL! SORRY SEBBY-CHAN~**


	6. Oh, my wizard lord

**My sixth chapter. I wrote all of this as my brain decided, its story time! lets imagine things! So I just wrote everything down. If some parts are confusing plz review and tell me where and I can try to fix it. Thanks! Oh, and I'm very sleepy right now, typing this,when i wrote it on paper. YAWWNN~**

Dumbledore POV~

_After school~_

" -mbledore! Headmaster Dumbledore!" (AN: I don't remember if they called him "professor" or "headmaster" so I went with headmaster.) shouted, or rather, shrieked a voice.

_Sigh_,what is it this time?

Tap, tap, tap, tap . . . BANG!

Pant, pant, pant.

In, came a very tired and slightly horrified looking Professor Trelawney.

"What can I do for you today, Professor Trelawney?" 'Oh my wizard lord. One of them must have slipped up for her to have that kind of face on. I wonder what they did? Please tell me it's not something very, very bad. If it is, then . . . lets not think about it. I really don't want to taboo myself right now when it hasn't been confirmed. But still, please just let it be some prank that some kids pulled.' prayed Dumbledore to himself behind him calm facade.

"Its . . . hah, hah, that student-Ciel Phantomhive!" panted out Professor Trelawney.

'Oh, my lord. It really just had to be one of them! Please let it be something easy. I or rather nobody, in their right minds would try to discipline demons.' Dumbledore sighs out loud while he mentally shudders.

"Yes, and? What about him?" questioned Dumbledore. 'Please allow it to be something . . . so I don't need to discuss and explain about "them".'

Professor Trelawney gave him a disbelieving and frighten look before she replied.

"I demand, a teacher meeting. Right. This. Instant!

'Oh dear, here it comes. Hope I can lead her off trail.'

"Professor Trelawney, why would we need a meeting for for a mere prank a student pulled?"

"It is not!- Just some student, Headmaster!You think I, would call for a teacher meeting just for something as simple as that?" she questioned.

'Yes, yes you would.' he thought, but out loud he asked, "Then why would you want a teacher meeting right now?"

"I will explain myself when everyone is gathered." she replied firmly.

"Alright." Sigh. 'What a day this will be.' He thought sarcastically.

_Now meanwhile outside~_

_During the time that the two were talking, Ciel was taking a nap outside. As demons, they do not require sleep. But Ciel, by demon standard was still consider young, as all the other demons were older and loves to cuddle/play him when they were in hell, while he was trying to master and tame his powers. Of course at the same time while he was also there, he also had to get registered as a new demon so he can freely do as he wish with an ID. He had to admit, the king of hell was not how he imagined. For once, when Ciel first tried his animal form, which was a cat, the king petted him and cuddled him all day when he was at the palace. For demons, they can take any animal shape they wish once they mastered those shapes. Ciels' cat form, was his natural animal form so it required no mastering. The demon king loved his natural animal form so much that he was repeatedly invite to live with him, that is, as a cat. Of course Ciel absolutely refused every time until they finally went back to the world above._

_'Sigh, old habits die hard.' _thought Ciel as he woke up and stretched. Even though now I am a demon, I still sleep every once in a while. At least only once a month for now. Wonder when will I get rid of this habit of needing some sleep, just because I was once human.

Sigh, the suns' setting. Time to get back. And he got up. Just as he was about to teleport, Sebastian appeared next to him.

"Ciel, there is no need to go back just yet."

Puzzled Ciel turned to him for him to continue talking.

"I've been just called for a teachers meeting that seemed quite important just now. It seems, that this meeting requires something to do with you, or rather _us_. " he replied. emphasizing on 'us', with a small smile playing on his lips.

A smile stretch across Ciels features. "Is that so? That was quite fast!"

"Yes. Apparently so. Also, the one that declared this meeting doesn't even know that I am one of those 'things' as she had put in her mind. This will be fun no?" said Sebastian smugly.

"Hmpt. One step away from me eh? But either way, I'm coming too. There is no way in all the worlds (AN: Yes I meant worlds) am I'm going to miss this. Of course, I'll take cat form and go as your pet as long as you don't_ cuddle _or_ pet_, me all day." said Ciel firmly, emphasizing on _cuddle_ and _pet_.

"Yes! I won't!" replied Sebastian eagerly. 'Sebastian just _loves_ Ciels cat form. With those soft paws and fur, ah, it'll be heaven today.'

Ciel gave a look at Sebastian before proceeding to change. Ciel felt himself change as his body became smaller with fur and other limbs. After the transformation, in his place sitting on his haunches, was a small elegant cat, (kitten to be precise, but Ciel will kill Sebastian if he call him that.) radiating power, and intelligence, with midnight blue fur and a set of glowing deep-blue orbs on his perfectly fine face.

"Alright, lets go."

And Sebastian followed with one thought on his mind. 'Just lovely.' And sighed.

* * *

**So how yall think? Not too bad is it? Dunno when the next one will come, but don't worry, I wont drop my fanfic. PLEASE R&R.**


	7. Teachers Meeting Begins

**Officially**** done!**

**Hey everybody! chapter 7 is here! I had this written and finished on labored day and I wanted to post it on that day but . . . I was too lazy to type it in my computer since I wrote on paper. . . and yeah. Writing took me around . . . I dunno, 30 minutes? But typing it is annoying so I was too lazy. No matter how much someone threatens me to type it, it won't work. oh well. since today is a Sunday, before school, I'll type it despite my laziness. Well then BEGIN~!**

* * *

Dunno POV~ a Professor?

Professor Trelawney was pacing back and forth as the Professors came one by one till the only one who had yet to come was Professor Sebastian, the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher.

_Opens_

"Oh my. Everybody is here already. I apologize for the delay." said Sebastian smoothly.

"You're late! Professor Sebastian!" snapped Professor Trelawney.

"My apologises. But there was no _agreed_ time. It only held that there is a meeting, and that to come as soon as we are done with whatever we have to finish up. Is that not?" asked Sebastian, by throwing it back at her face, on what she wrote.

The two glared at each other. The others could almost taste the tension in the air.

"Meow!" meowed the cat that Professor Sebastian was, interrupting the two.

"Why did you bring a cat here? Take it out!" yelled Professor Trelawney.

"Professor Trelawney, I don't want him to wander and get lost, so I brought him with me." he lied smoothly.

"Wha-"

"MEOW!" meowed the cat angrily.

"Ah, sorry sorry. We'll begin the meeting yes?"

* * *

Ciel POV~

_'Man, I seriously don't like her. And you too Sebastian, wasting our time with her you stupid butler.'_ complained Ciel to Sebastian. Using the mental link of course.

_'Sorry bocchan, I just wanted to show her who's the boss on her 'Oh I'm so high and might heels'.'_

_'Well don't be, were wasting time.' snapped Ciel in his mind._

_'Hai.' _Sebastian replied sitting down in his seat.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, we may begin the meeting. If you please, Professor Trelawney." said Dumbledore.

"Yes I shall. The reason I have called for this meeting today, is for matters regarding the safety our students!" began Professor Trelawney dramatically.

"Yeah right." someone muttered. And they quickly shut up when she shot a glared at them.

"There is something very dangerous, and VERY unpredictable walking and blending among our students! And that somthing is Ciel Phantomhive!"

_'Called me a thing eh? she better watch her silly little self.'_ he thought darkly, his small fluffy tail puffing up.

Sebastian petted him, trying to sooth him.

"Hmph." pouted Ciel.

Every head turned toward them. ' What the-? Did the CAT just said something that sounded suspiciously like "Hmph"?' every Professor thought, staring at the cat.

'Darn me and my stupid mouth! Now is not the time to show myself.' "Meow?" Ciel asked cutely, pretending to be a clueless and innocent kitten. Hoping to clear up their suspicion.

'Hmm . . . a cat with midnight blue fur and deep blue eyes. I haven't seen a cat like that before. Must be some new breed of magic cat, that could talk this time.' thought one of the Professors.

He sighed with relief inside at that one.

' I'm suspiciuos. Could that cat be-? Lets check. Midnight blue fur-check! Blue eyes-check! Expression-check! Noooooo! There goes years of my already short life. Please DO NOT say anything you shouldn't say, even though I bet you've already pissed them off.' thought Dumbledore desperately.

Ciel smirked at that thought for a millisecond before going back to his cute and confused expression. 'You're right, Dumbledore. She did piss me off already by calling me a thing.' Ciel sent to Dumbledore. He looked surprised and scared for a second, before composing his face again.

They all gave him one last look before they returned back o their meeting.

"Umm . . . where was I?" asked Professor Trelawney.

"Ciel Phantomhive." someone prompted.

"Oh yes, Ciel Phantomhive! He is not a human!"

"Yeah, like vampires and werewolves are human." pointed out Professor Sprout.

"No! I mean that he isn't one of those, that everybody knows and the such. What I mean is that he is one of the forgotten ones of long ago. Ones of myths and legends that are so old that no one knows, nor has anyone proven it true, even in our wizard world. To muggles, WE ourselves are merely stories and legends when we are true. But those, that no one has yet to prove, also called the Great Ones."

"Great Ones?"

"You all may have not read those old stories of _long_ ago but I have. Most don't know for they have no interest in them. But I have. I always read and hope to prove them true one day. Beings that are so strong that they can kill humanity and all of those things around. Of angels, or reapers, and of _demons_. Angels, beings that served God and passes the heavens. Grim reapers, beings between life and death, heaven and hell, that passes judgement. And last of all, Demons. They were beings of darkness, ones who devours souls and causes despire**(An: spelled wrong?)**and darkness within oneself. The most dangerous of all. And their existence were just proven true to me. For we have one among us, Ciel Phantomhive!"

_Stunned silence. Where one can even hear a feather drop._

* * *

_The Demons POV~_

___Those faces. Hell, so funny. I don't think I can hold it in anymore. _

"BWAHAHAHAHAAA!" the two started laughing, with Ciel hiding under the table at Sebastians' feet muffling his laughs.

"Oh Lucifer! That was one of the most impressive things I've heard in a_ long_ while." Sebastian managed to choke out.

Professor Trelawney was baffled.

"Professor Sebastian?"

"Impressive I would say, especially to say it to our faces." Sebastian said, sending a smile that chilled them to their very soul.

"P-P-Professor Sebastian? You-could it be you are one of those!" Professor Trelawney asked, her blood, draining from her face.

"Yes, quite so, I would say. You are quite a brave one, foundling." he mused, letting his eyes go red.

They all backed away as quickly as they could from him, and he laughed again.

"That really was quite a show no? Why don't you come out and introduce yourself, hm?"

Ciel crawled out from under the table still in his cat from and walk elegantly to the table. Just as he faced them and opened his mouth to introduce himself-

_CRASH!_

The window broke. And the_ thing,_ that came from the window was the last thing the two demon ever hope to see. They could feel their faces go into identical masks of horror.

_No Lucifer, please, anything but him!_

The two thought desperately.

* * *

_So? Hows that? chapter 7 officially done! guess who it was! i did give yall a hint before a chappie or two ago. when I feel like it, I'll update again. THANKS!_


	8. Red Promotion

**REAL. FULL CHAPTER 7! Enjoy~ **

* * *

_Dumbledore's POV~_

_Crash!_

_'What the-? What is that redhead wonder horror THING that was standing in a pose for a girl when IT was clearly a man from the now broken window?!'_ When he was about to open his mouth to ask this um . . . _man _who he was when the first thing out of the redheads mouth was-

"SEBASSY-CHAN!" the um . . thing _cooed_.

He shuddered. And thought. Sebassy? Who's that? And he turned toward the demons to ask but what he saw made his jaw dropped.

The two demons, one as a cat, both had faces like they saw the most horrible thing in the world, and in which cases, demons seen many things and not much can make them have faces like _that_. It really makes one wonder, who or rather what in the entire universe is this redhead person of thing supposed to be when he could make them have faces like _that._

And when they finally got out of their shock, the first thing they did, was shooting across to the far side of the room. And they finally spoke.

* * *

_Ciel's POV~_

Why of all the things that could crash though the freaking window, it just had to be_ that_ thing? The sexually disorder person who doesn't even know his own gender!

_"You-! What in Hells' name are you doing here?"_ I asked him calmly, barely controlling myself for just going over and killing him. But instead, he ignored me and jumped over to Sebastian and cling to his arm.

"OOHHH SEBASSY-CHAN! DID YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I MISSED YOU?! THE DAY YOU DISAPPEAR WITH YOUR STUPID KID, TORN MY HEART-" Sebastian cutted him off by proceeding to kick Grell in the face as far as he can away from him in this room.

"Not right at all, so _what_ are you doing here?" Sebastian asked, heaving a sigh.

"To visit you of co-" Sebastian cut him off with a glare. "Fine. Its to do my job. After soooo long, my baby is finally returned to me and i don't have to do desk work again!" With that said, he proceeded to do a little victory dance, which was cut off by Professor Trelawney this time.

"You-! What are you? You aren't one of _them_ are you?"

"Do not,_ put that homo gender reaper in the same category as us." _And I turned myself back. With a sigh I asked. "Why don't you introduce yourself Grell? And maybe explain whose your going to take?"

"Ok~ My name is Grell Sustcliff! I'm a shinigami! Not that I expect you to know what it means."

"Shinigami?" Everyone asked as they turned toward us for answers.

Sigh. What a day. " Shinigami, the japanese name for a grim reaper. People also called then Death, Soul-Taker, and some other things. Anything you want to add Sebastian?"

"Yes. Please do add that they are highly annoying pests."

"Yes, and that too."

After my definition, all the professors were as pale as chalk, until Dumbledore gotten himself together enough to ask.

* * *

_Dumbledore's POV~_

"G-g-g-grim reaper? Um may i ask what you are doing here?"

"Hey! He must be even stupider than me if he's asking that, yay! Well duh, what could I be doing here? Reaping souls soon of course! Not right now since it isn't time yet though."

"May I ask, _when_ and _who's_ soul you are reaping, um Grell?"

"Mmm . . . let me check my book . . . well one of the souls on the list is someone named Fenrir Greyback, a werewolf. And many other students and things eh? The first one will be in a week or so it looks like. While many others will be later in a couple of weeks?"

"A few weeks? But we are going to hold the Triwizard Tournament next week!"

"To bad, but we can't be bias~so sorry. I can't help~. Either way, I'm staying around so see ya around Sebassy!" And he jumped out of the window he just had crashed through.

"There will be a death in a week. Should we cancel the tournament?"

"Don't think that will work." And they turned to Ciel who had spoken. "What do you mean?" the professors asked.

"I mean, even if you cancel it, that person will die either way since it's their time. Deaths are prewritten so it cannot be changed, unless something like us somehow prevents it."

"Something like you?"

"Yes. Something that is out of this world, shouldn't mingle with others since they can change a lot of things in the life process and make things unnatural."

"Then can you try?" I asked hopefully.

This time Sebastian spoke. "Well we could, but then we risk getting into another fight with the reapers which isn't fun you know. So preferably no, we usually don't try anything that can change a soul's life line."

"You said usually."

"Yes, usually unless we were going to contract a person that was about to die, thus changing the soul course and saving him. When we contract someone our payment is their souls so we can't let them die can we?"

"Well that's true. But you two can still try can't you?" I asked hopefully.

"We will see what we can do without risking ourselves to the reapers and making them come here, but I don't really think we could do anything much though." Sebastian answered.

"Very well. Meeting dismissed." Everyone left, forgetting the purpose the meeting was made since the promotion of someones death. Now they were counting on the demons help, when they were discussing on how dangerous they were.

With a headache, the demons left too with a sigh.

* * *

**There! I'm done! next one today will be a total random oneshot. It will be done TODAY! nice no? Read and Review! And I don't know when chapter 8 will be out since I'm an very busy! cya! oh! almost forgot! the oneshot is a maximim kuro crossover!**


	9. Spying for the Trios

**HI HI! Sorry for the long non updates! First school, AP exams . . . I hate them! Then, I just had to lose what I wrote but I found it now! Either way, one toward the chapter!**

* * *

Before the meeting~Harry, Hermione and Ron~!

"Hey! Hermione! Have you found anything?" asked Harry running over to Hermione. She looked up from her growing pile of books.

"No, I can't find anything on it! I even asked a few professors! Some had no clue what I was talking about, while some had a bit of an idea and told me to check the myths section in the library" Hermione replied with a solemn face. "I'm trying to find it in the myth section but . . ." she gestured toward her growing pile of books and the section of selves on myths.

Harry sweat-dropped looking at the amount of books, that is a lot of books to go through! It will take forever with just her. "Lets go look for Ron and we can all look through the myth section faster. After all, they say the more eyes to look,the better and faster."

"I guess you're right. Besides, i need my break from this" sighed Hermione. And the two went toward the door to go look for Ron.

A few minutes later . . .

They found him outside of Dumbledores's office in a crouching position with his ear stuck to the door.

"Hey Ro-" Harry called out but was quieted by a hand over his mouth.

"Shh! Be quiet! I'm listening to something important here! Come over here and listen!" Ron whispered before squishing himself to the door again. Harry and Hermione crouch and push themselves against the door as well, straining their ears to hear. They soon hear the voice of professor Trelawney's voice coming through.

" -t Ciel Phantomhive!" Yelled professor Trelawney.

"What about him?" Dumbledore question fielding ignorance.

After a few minutes of the two arguing(note: One yelling and one talking calmly) they reached to a conclusion

". . . . ."

". . . . ."

". . . . ."

The trio sweat-dropped. But got serious quickly.

"Did you hear that? Maybe if we listen in on that meeting of theirs . . . "

"Yeah, and then we will know a bit more . . . " Hermione started muttering under her breathe.

"RUN! She's coming toward the door!" Ron whisper urgently, and the three quickly ran toward the nearest hiding place and squashed themselves there, holding their breathes as Trelawney walked, er _stomped _down the hall muttering under her breathe. As she turned and disappeared at a corner, we all breathed a sign of relief and quickly took themselves out of the hiding place before they are found and started talking in low, hushed voices, not aware of the gleaming eyes that watched them and it smiled sadistically to itself.

"Oh how fun. _Little lambs_. Two can play the game, detectives no?" It said before disappearing into the shadows. 'Time to look for bocchan.'(AN:GUESS WHO!)

* * *

This is all for now. DARN IT! I HAVEN"T FOUND SHEET NUMBER TWO YET! I'll finish this tonight, for now I hope this is ok. Oh, I'm fine with flamers as long as they're constructive flamers. Example would be Sharply Blunt, I know about all of those problems and yeah, I can't help it. if anybody finds any problems tell me. I'm going back and editing my old chapters that have problems pointed out. see yall!


End file.
